Drowning
by StraightEdgePrincess
Summary: When you love someone, you've never met, then spend the greatest night ever with that person, how could you ever forget them? Chasing them is the only option, even if they are across the planet. SLASH! Randy Orton OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**So I'm kinda knew at posting my writting online, but I have been writting for a while. Please review honetly, I luv creative criticism! 3 Also, if anyone wants a story written, I gladly take suggestions!**

**Much Love,**

**Knippy  
**

I walked toward the bar, though I wasn't old enough, I was getting in there for one reason.

Randy Orton was in there.

I walked up to the velvet ropes and ran my hand over it gently, feeling the silky red fabric at my fingertips.

"Where do you think your going?" The hefty bouncer looked at me through his black sunglasses, though it was 8 pm.

"My mom's the bartender here, I need to see her," I lied perfectly.

He didn't seem to believe me at first, and tried to stare me down. When my eyes matched his stare, he walked through the door and brought back another man, smaller than himself.

"You recognize the kid, Ben?" He asked the red-headed man.

He leaned in close and pondered me. I looked at him with puppy eyes, begging him silently.

"Yeah, yeah I seen him once or twice," Ben stepped back and his blue eyes glazed over.

Of course.... he was drunk.

The bouncer looked at me unconvinced, "Ok kid, make it quick. What's your name anyway?" He lifted the rope.

I walked through and looked at him, "Dwayne."

I turned my back and entered the darkened room. It was bigger than I thought. There was a huge dance floor with scantily clothed women shaking there hips vigorously, with their breasts exploding from their shirts. I looked for my prince through a smoke cloud with the music blaring in my ears.

I walked over to the bar, looking down the line to see where he was hiding. He was no where to be found. I started to walk out, defeated, but salvation called as I laid eyes upon John Cena. I started to run over to him, but regained my composure and walked coolly over to him and laid my hand on his table.

"Hey Cena," I made my voice deeper and gravely, "You seen Orton?" I sounded stupid....

He looked up at he surprised and obviously smashed out of his mind, "Who the fuck are you and why do you wanna know?"

"I'm his bitch" I stated looking at him seriously. Though things like that only happened in my dreams.

His eyes soften and he chuckled, "Of course, I should have guessed, with his freaky ass. So grab a seat, I wanna tell you a thing or two about Orton."

I obeyed, sitting on my feet to appear taller, though I was only 5'6.

"Orton is a ass-chaser," he set his beer down. "He might tell you how special you are, and how he wants to be with you, it's shit. He doesn't mean a thing. He does anything to get people into his bed. Also, he is really freaky, like straight up kinky. I travel with him all the time and you wouldn't believe the shit I've seen in his bags." He shuttered. "Just make sure that you know what your getting into. Oh, and another thing, he's a total S&M fanatic. If you can do that right, you're in for the ride of your life." He took another swig of his drink and sighed "How old are you anyway?" He asked.

I was quiet for a minute, trying to control the rage in my pants. Then I responded truthfully, "17."

He looked shocked, "Damn, you a virgin?" I nodded, and he laughed "Well then I hope you ain't got no plans for tomorrow!" He laughed again "You would be getting up for a while!" When I looked at him confused, he put his hands up parallel to each other and whispered, "9 inches" My eyes widened and my dick was now straining against my jeans. I blushed

"Oh," was all I could say, he laughed again, then hiccuped. "Well, if you're still interested, he's out back lighting up, I wish you all the fucking luck in the world." He took another drink as I got up and walked away. My hands clenched as I tried to relax.

'I'm going to meet Randy Orton! God, I better not mess this up!'

I walked through a maze of people to find the back exit. When I hit the back wall, I scaled it until I found the door of my dreams. I opened it slowly to see my prince sitting on the ground with a cigarette hanging out of his perfect mouth. He was wearing a white wife-beating, showing off his gorgeous muscles and tattoos. His jeans were hugging his hips deliciously and I couldn't help but stare.

He's eyes fixated on the ground in front of him, he seemed to be deep in thought. When I stepped out and silently shut the door behind me, his lovely blue eyes floated to me. He looked at me for a good minute before, his hand reached up to take the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Who are you," His blue orbs bored into me and I was breathless.

"D-Dwayne Mathews, sir," I worked hard to not break down and melt into a puddle.

He leaned his head back onto the wall, and closed his eyes. He exhaled.

"What are you doing here? Someone send you?"

"No sir," I regained myself and shook my hair in front of my eyes to shield them from his icy glare, "I just wanted to see you."

"Well, here I am, in all my glory. Is that it? You're just a fan?" His head fell and he sighed again. The chilled air bit against my hands and face, but he seemed unaffected.

"No." I said strongly.

He chuckled, "Really? I bet you think your special huh? Believe me, I see thousands of you everyday, you all think you're special, that you're different, but you're not. You're all the same..." He lifted his head slightly,but wouldn't meet my eyes. "You think you're the one who will stand out to me, trust me, I'll forget about you in a week."

"You're wrong,"

At this he lifted his head fully and rotated towards me, leaning on his arm, "Am I? Just because you're a kid who stalked me to the back of a bar, talked to me for a few minutes, you think that will make you better than them? You're not the first one to do this, and you won't be the last. Just leave, I hate you already." He continued glaring at me to see me walked away

But I didn't.

"No,"

He sighed, "What do I have to do to make you leave?" He took a drag, "Autograph? Picture? Kiss your baby?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Fine, sit."

I fell right where I was, at least six feet away from him, because my legs had frozen and I wasn't able to walk.

"What do you want to chat about?" He stomped out his cigarette and looked at me.

I took in the sight. His prefect face, his strong jawline, his pouty lips, and those eyes.....those eyes.

"Do you like being a superstar?" I blurted out the first question I could think of. I know realize that I sound like a stupid super-fan.

Even Randy laughed, "I love it, traveling with my buds, seeing the sights. Beating the crap out of other guys, what more could a man want?"

I nodded, "Do you ever get lonely?"

"No, if I feel alone, I can come to place like this and get all the ass I wanted."

"Well, I guess, but that wasn't what I meant," I looked at him and smiled, "Don't you ever want something more permanent? Someone you will be with forever?"

He looked at the ground and smirked that smirk of his. "So that's what this is all about?" He stood and I followed him, "If you want to get with me, all you have to do is get in my car, and come up to my hotel room, and we can fuck."

I stood in shock and followed him.

Is this what I want?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I am really enjoying this story so I got out another chapter tonight, please enjoy!**

**LOVE LOVE,**

**Knippy (btw it's said like 'Nippy')**

I quickly ran after my prince as he zig-zaged through the people. Among the crowds, I saw John Cena pass by me with a smile, and he patted me on the back. I smiled back at him and ran out the door, searching for the elusive Randy Orton.

I finally caught up with him as he was entering his blue Hummer. I quickly opened the passenger door and hopped into the seat. I looked over at him. He had his hands on the steering wheel smirking and mutter, "They always come."

I smiled nervously and buckled my seat belt.

I kept my eyes on the road and listened to the music that pounded from the speakers. I watched the cars pass us and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I didn't dare answer it, I was getting more freaked out by the minute.

I didn't want this as much as I thought. I am 17! I can't do this! Someone save me, I'm scared. As I inwardly prayed, Randy turned off the music and talked to me without looking away from the street.

"What's your name again?"

"Dwayne,"

"Good, mine's Randy, remember that when you're screaming it later," He chuckled.

What have I gotten myself into?

()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()

When we arrived at the hotel, he threw his keys at the valet and threw some threats at him too. Something about his baby, I'm only guessing he was referring to his Hummer.

We got into the elevator and he stared at me all 18 floors up. I shifted uncomfortably and pretended to be really interested in a spot on the wall, though in the corner of my eye I could see him undressing me with his eyes.

By the time the elevator opened, he was already pulling me to his room by the wrist.

He fumbled with the card key, I awkwardly looked around to see only one other person in the hall, a girl my age, looking at Randy in awe.

"OMG! Are you Randy Orton?"

He slowly looked at her and growled. He walked over to her and pointed at me.

"I'm about to score with that and I don't need you to delay it!" Her eyes were horrified, as were mine as she stormed off to her room.

Randy got the door open and grabbed the back of my head and began sucking on my bottom lip.

I had to admit, this is the part I dreamed of, the loving kisses filled with passion. I was frightened but I let myself get lost in this kiss. I relaxed and kissed him back, receiving a lustful moan from him. He pushed the door shut with my body, pinning me to the back of the door. My legs wrapped around his waist. He moved down to my neck, sucking on the tender flesh. I fought to contain my pleasure, but he was very experienced and knew just what to do. I moaned loudly, on the verge of a scream and he responded my biting into my shoulder. As he ran his tongue over the wound and I felt my cock press against my jeans. I guess Randy felt it too because his hand went straight to it. I thrusted toward him and he chuckled. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down gently on the edge. He stood between my legs and let his eyes run over me.

"God, you're so beautiful." he whispered and what John said earlier ran trough my mind.

"And you are so yummy," he chuckled into my ear and he leaned over me and gently chewed on my neck and rubbed my cock roughly. I whimpered at his touch and I could tell he was getting inpatient. He placed his hands on my hips and pushed my shirt over my head and up to my elbows so my hands were held over my head.

"Randy," I whimpered, one eye open as he lowered himself to his knees.

"Yes my princess,"

"I'm scared,"

He leaned over me again and planted a kiss in the middle of my chest, then on my lips.

"There is nothing to fear, my baby," He sucked on my nipple gently, " I am here and I would never hurt you. You're special, right? You're not like the others, you said." He laughed and began to unzip my pants. I fidgeted my hips making it hard to do. He pinned my hips to the bed with force and sighed.

"I know you're feeling a lot of things right now, but try to remain still while I remove your clothes, thank you and enjoy the ride." He laughed at his own joke and tried to unzip them again, but I lifted my leg and kicked him in the chest. He was knocked over, stunned. I sat up, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

He shook his head and laughed once more. "I didn't take you as the feisty type," His eyes narrowed and he smirked, " I guess I'll have to make you stay still." He walked over to a duffel bag and pulled out a couple things. I saw handcuffs, 2 small belts and a long piece of red silk.

I tried to get up, but he roughly pushed me back down, I landed with a thud on the bed and he ripped my shirt off of me.

He put the handcuffs on me and I started to panic, this was really happening! I had to get out.

I stood again and he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed again.

"God! I'll have to take drastic measures, you little bugger," He removed the handcuffed and used the belts to strap me to the bedposts. With my hands immobilized, he got my pants off without a problem, to revel my boxers with my cock protruding greatly. He licked his lips and began to suck on my stomach. I watched the red marks appear, contrasting with my pasty skin. He let his hands roam around my legs, caressing my thighs as I started to give up hope. I stopped struggling and began tearing up. His head popped up when he heard me sob.

"Whoa! You ok princess?" When I shook my head, tears leaking from my eyes, he quickly undid my retains and sat me up.

"Hey," He sat soothingly, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would freak you out."

I shook my head again, "It's not that, I just don't want to do this." He pulled me into his lap and snuggled my head into his neck.

"Then why did you come here? That was the deal, right?"

"I just wanted to be with you," My tears continued.

"Shhh, it's ok," He cupped my head in his hands and looked at me confused, "How old are you?"

I looked away, "Dwayne?" He said sternly

"I'm 17, I'm sorry!" I screamed and jumped off the bed and searched for my pants, seeing that my shirt had been shredded.

Randy ran his hand over his head, "Holy God in heaven." He walked over to me and lifted my chin, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wanted sex.... I knew you wouldn't want me if I was underage."

"Now that's not true, I would have wanted you, I just wouldn't have done anything," He kissed my forehead, "I'm glad you stopped me."

"So you wouldn't arrested?"

"No, so I won't see you unhappy," He smiled and kissed my lips.

I looked up and pulled on my pants.

"It's not that I don't want to... I just don't know what to do."

Randy chewed on his lip. "How long til you turn 18?"

"2 months, that's why I thought it would be ok if I did this,"

"I can't let you go." Randy stood in front of the door.

"What?" I stood startled, "Why?"

"Because, I've never been someone's first," His eyes filled with lust. He walked toward me.

"Randy," I turned my head "Is it ok?"

"It's fine if we don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Ok."

"Do you want to?"

I sighed, "I'll try, but only for you,"

"That's just what I wanna hear, princess."

He smiled and kissed me again.

**Ok! So I think this is going well, I'm still a little awkward with my words, but practice makes.... not as fail! R&R PLZ!**

**MWAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains slashy goodness, if you don't like, don't read! I really love this story and I'll update as much as I can.**

**XOXO,**

**Knippy**

I had just agreed to sleep with Randy Orton, after he almost raped me? O- FML

This time was different. He kissed me with gentle sucks, I was mewling over the way our tongues meshed together. He wrapped his arms around my torso and held me tight. I wrapped mine around his broad shoulders and pressed up against him, the heat generated between us was probably adding to Global Warming.

He let his hands wander down to my lower back, to which I moaned and he recaptured my lips. He planted kisses on my face until he decided it was time to get serious, time for the bed.

He placed me down like a feather and kissed me again, the pleasure was overwhelming and I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down onto me. His huge hands placed at my hips, he looked at me for confirmation, I nodded. He undid my jeans and slowly pulled them down, leaving my boxers on. He attacked my chest with his mouth, leading back up to me neck.

I moaned, feeling him smile and grab my shoulders and pull me down to the edge of the bed where he ran his finger tips over the top of my thighs, which we now completely off the bed. I mewled and thrusted my hips upward. He smiled and walked back over to his bag. I would have sat up to see what he got, but I wasn't getting oxygen properly yet. He came back with a bottle in his hands, I looked at him confused, he smiled and removed his shirt,

"You don't need to worry about a thing, my sweet, just lay back and relax." He whispered in my ear.

I sat up finally and tugged at his belt. I got on to the floor, on my knees and looked up at him.

He raised his eyes brows, "Really? This isn't how I thought things would go, Mr. Emotional,"

"This is exactly how I want to do it," I started to undo his belt, but my hands were shaking. He finally swatted my hands away and did it himself, pulling his boxers down with his pants. I blushed at the sight. Cena wasn't kidding. All nine inches standing at attention for me.

I had giving a blow job once before but nothing like this, it would be a challenge.

Randy fell backwards into a chair (I might have pushed him...) and I lapped at the pre-cum that was dripped out of the head, he groaned, I ran my tongue up the underside of his shaft and wrapped my lips around as much as I could. I heard him gasp and when I looked up, his eyes were closed tightly and his mouth open, making lovely sounds. I circled my tongue around, the muscle running smoothly across the slit, I heard him murmur profanities and I hummed, causing him to thrust into my throat. I gagged and coughed, trying to relax, he chuckled,

"Sorry," and I answered around his ever-hardening member.

"It's like you were made for this," He struggled to say, clutching the arms of the chair. I laughed and grabbed the base of his throbbing cock with my hand and thrusted in time with my bobbing head. Once he was close to the edge, I released him and let his cum cover my face and drip down onto my chest.

When he came down, he opened his eyes and looked at my cum-covered body. He was hard again instantly.

He picked up by by my armpits and laid be back down, resuming his original position, but ass-naked.

When I felt him pull on my boxers, I squeaked, he stopped and looked up at me,

"You ok, princess? We can stop if you want," I shook my head, "Do it," and closed my eyes.

"God, you act like you ain't ever seen yourself naked!" He chuckled and swiftly yanked off the cloth leaving me completely exposed. I opened one eye to see Randy look at me hungrily.

"You. Are. Perfect." He ran his hand over his head and grabbed to bottle from earlier, from my better view point, I saw the label.

Personal Lubricant.

I sat up and scrambled to the head of the bed.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Randy crawls on to the bed, our naked bodies inches apart.

I couldn't speak. Randy pulled me into him lap and held me. I rested my head on his chest, letting his heartbeat calm me down.

"I'm going to prep you, ok?"

"Will it hurt?"

"I'll make it feel amazing,"

I nodded and watched him open the bottle and coated his index finger in the clear goop. I wrapped my arms around his body and he held me up slightly. When his finger circled my entrance I whimpered and flinched.

He hummed to me and inserted the digit slowly. I squeaked and cried out at the unfamiliar feeling. He captured my lips as he withdrew and re-entered me. I let myself relax. As I got used to the feeling, he inserted another one and my feet flexed and I cried out again, tears erupting this time, though the pain was manageable, I guess it was just out of fear.

"You tell you if you hurt, ok? We don't have to do this." He reassured me.

"It's ok," I grunted, "I like the pain." We both smiled.

Then it came time for the third finger. "Stop!" I said, and he froze.

"You're doing wonderful, princess," He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm scared, are you sure it won't hurt?"

"You will feel great, trust me." I was having a hard time believing that. But, nonetheless, I nodded and he inserted the third one.

I screamed, I felt like he was going to rip me in half, I could feel blood trickle done my leg as I held tightly onto Randy. Tears pouring down my face, but Randy continued.

"You are the most wonderful princess, I've ever had," He cooed me and I sniffled.

"And you're my prince," I whispered.

"That's right, I'll always be here to save you."

I took at deep breath and waited for the tears to stop, "I'm ready."

he nodded and took his fingers back, which were, indeed, covered in blood. I shut my eyes and he carried me to the edge of the bed and laid me down gently. He took the bottle again and drenched his cock with the goop. He grabbed my ankles and placed them on his shoulders.

"Just relax ,ok?"

Looked up at him and smiled, "Fuck me, Randy Orton." He smiled to and grabbed hold of my cock and started pumping away at it.

I moaned and gripped the sheets. He slowly entered my body, I unleashed a wail and the tears returned. I cried out until he had buried himself in me. I opened one eye and saw him looking down at me. I shifted with the intruding member.

"Ah, move," I commanded and he complied. I felt the lube dripping out of my ass and his hand pumping on my leaking dick, I couldn't understand what I was feeling. When we plunged back in, he hit my magic button and I screamed and arched my back up. I swear I heard him laugh, but I was still convulsing when I landed on the bed.

"You are so pretty, my little princess."

"Again," I barked, and he viciously slammed into me and I screamed again and now he worked up a fast pace. I was too overcome by pleasure to realize that my mom had expected me home hours ago, she was probably furious, but I didn't care, this moment was the only thing that mattered.

Suddenly he stopped, just as I could feel my end coming.

He grabbed a pillow that was next to me, lift my hips off the bed and placed it under me. I cocked my eyebrow at him, he gave me a reassuring look and I shrugged, he was the experienced one.

When he resumed, I could tell the difference immediately, I howled at the new angle and moaned like a little slut when he leaned forward to suck on the side of my stomach.

"I'm gunna cum!" I screamed and he whispered in my ear, "Cum, Dwayne. Cum for me, and only me."

"Randy!" I shouted as I launched my hot seed into the air and watched it land around and on me. As I clenched my body I felt him release his into my body. When he pulled out, I felt it pour out.

He collapsed next to me, both of us riding out our orgasm.

"That's was amazing." I managed to get out. I turned my head to look at him.

He shook his head and sat up,

"Let's get cleaned up," he offered his hand to me and I tried to sit up, but I screamed in pain and fell back down. I sobbed silently.

He cupped the side of my face and smiled, "Leave it to me." I watched him walk away into the bathroom and I heard the water run.

He came out with a towel and a wet washcloth. He laid the washcloth over my stomach and wiped up all my cum. He them lifted my leg and washed off all the blood, lube and cum that had gathered there.

After he cleaned me up, he lifted me off the filthy bed. I curled up into his arms and closed my eyes until I felt him lower me into the warm bathwater. The hot water stung in my ass but felt so good to my aching muscles. He kissed the top of my head and walked out to let me soak.

I heard him on the phone with room service. "Yeah I need some new sheets, yeah, rough night, thank you."

He walked back into the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet seat. He had his boxers on, but all I could see was his eyes looking right at me

I suddenly felt self-conscious and embarrassed. He probably fucked a different person everyday, here I was acting pathetic and inexperienced.

"Are you ok?" I heard him say, "I couldn't control myself and forgot you were a cherry." My mind focused on the 'were'. I was no longer a virgin. I gave myself to the one man I wanted to.

"I'm fine." I looked into the water, which had a pink tinge from the blood.

There was a knock on the door and Randy got up to answer it. I could see myself in the large shower head above. My black hair was messy and I had dark circles under my eyes.

How could he think that I was pretty? I was a hot mess.

I submerged my head under the water and let the water surround me. It was peaceful and the sound swished around me.

I hear two voices outside the door. Randy's and someone I didn't know. A girl maybe. I resurfaced and breathed in, and started coughing. I thought it was nothing, but I couldn't stop and blood started coming out. It landed on my hands and I looked at it in shock.

"Randy! I need you!" I yelled and started coughing again.

He barged into the door and looked at me.

"Dwayne?" He watched the blood splatter land in the water and he lifted me out. "We have to take you to the hospital."

"No! They'll call my mom! They'll know what we did!" I cried out.

He sighed, "That's not important, you're sick and I am responsible for you."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me!" He wrapped me in a towel an carried me out the door and ran for the elevators.

No one was out at this time of night, so I wasn't worried.

When the elevator came, he hopped in it and hit the button, I watched it light up.

"Randy, I'm sorry," I rested my head on his chest, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had his jeans on and his shoes without socks.

"Don't be, princess," He stroked my hair, "This isn't your fault."

I still felt guilty and when the doors opened, Randy barked at the valet for his car, getting an odd look from him. When the hummer was in sight, Randy jumped in, starting it up and placing me in the passenger seat.

We drove to the hospital, and I was still coughing blood when Randy ran into the lobby with my in his arms.

"I need some help here!" His husky voice yelled. I was starting to bet dizzy, my eyes closed. My heard people running around me, the nurses took me from Randy and placed me on a gurney.

"Randy?" I said my eyes refused to open.

"I'm right here, Dwayne," he said and held me hand.

Then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have become the Straight Edge Princess! It suits me well because I am straight edge and I'm a princess ;) So here's another chapter, BTW Shelby, thank you so much for your review, it was my first one on fanfiction and I had a mini panic attack when I saw it! I hope to hear from you again soon :).**

**Enjoy this very short chapter**

When I woke up, bright white lights burned my eyes. I couldn't see anything but the lights. I tried to open my eyes. I heard voices.

Once my eyes had adjusted I saw Randy and a doctor talking. Randy looked over at me and smiled, he rushed to my side and ran his hand over my hair.

"Dwayne? How are you feeling."

"Fine," I sat up, "Just a little dizzy is all."

The doctor walked to my other side.

"I'm going to need to talk to Mr. Mathew's alone." He looked at Randy. He nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit, k? I'll go get you something to eat." I nodded and he walked out the door.

"Mr. Mathew's-'

"Call me Dwayne."

"Dwayne, do you have any discomfort? Pain or pressure anywhere?"

My ass was killing me, but he didn't need to know that. "Just a little headache,"

"You came in with symptoms of trauma, will you consent to a physical evaluation?"

I still wasn't thinking clearly where I heard this so of course, my stupid mouth starting talking without checking with my brain first. "Yeah, sure."

"Ok, we will have nurse come in a few minutes, try to relax."

He got up and walk out of the room. I closed my eyes a breathed.

Then Randy came in.

"Here," He set a pile of junk food "So, what did you tell him?"

Of course he was worried, in his eyes I was a stupid little kid.

"Nothing, just that I had a headache."

"What did he say?"

"A nurse is gunna give me a physical, then I can go."

His eyes widened, "Why did you agree to that?!" He shouted. "Do you know what they're going to find?!"

I cringed, "I forgot about that..."

He looked at me, dumbfounded, "I'm not sure if I'm insulted or irritated." He paced around the room.

"Well, they can't tell anyone, right? Confidentiality, right?"

"Usually, but since it was illegal, they have to call the cops."

"I'll talk to them, I have a way of making people do what I want," I smiled.

He sighed and sat down, "Ok, so why were you in my apartment?"

"I fell in a mud puddle, you offered to let me take a shower there, when I started coughing blood."

"That's good, but highly unlikely, there are holes in-"

"Randy," I sat forward and placed my hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine."

The nurse walked into see a distressed Randy rushed out of the room.

"Alright, Mr. Mathews let's begin,"

O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()

Randy waited in the room with me, the nurse had noticed.... a lot. As Randy held my hand, the doctor walked in, making immediate eye contact with me.

"I need to talk to Dwayne alone for a while." Randy nodded and walked out, fists clenched.

The doctor took a seat next to me and sighed. "You know what this is about don't you?"

I forced the tears back and nodded my head.

"So I have some questions for you. How long have you been sexually active?"

I looked at the clock and said, "About 3 hours,"

He looked up from his clipboard and nodded.

"How many partners have you had?"

"1,"

"Did you use protection?"

"No,"

He put down his clipboard and rolled over to my bed and placed his hand on mine.

"Dwayne? Was it with the man that's been here?"

I sniffled and nodded.

He stood up and walked to the door.

"You can't tell anyone!" I shouted.

"Dwayne, I have to-"

"No! Let me explain..." He turned and looked at me.

"Ok, talk,"

"Well, you see, Randy's kinda famous and it would be really bad for him if this got out. And It was my idea anyway! He told me we could stop but I didn't! And I'll be 18 in 2 months! Please," I begged, pulling off my best sad child face and even sniffling pathetically.

He sighed and dropped his head.

"Let me got get him and we will talk." I nodded and held my head in my hands.

This was a nightmare.

Randy walked in and looked at me. This time his eyes weren't soft and loving. They were stony and cold. I shivered.

He sat in the corner and waited for the doctor to speak.

"I need both of you to understand what situation I'm in. Since Dwayne tells me all these things, I should call the police. But I have reconsidered because of the circumstances. It is true that you are nearly a legal adult and are capable of making your own decisions. Also I have taken Mr. Orton's social standings."

I fixated on the doctor's mouth, though I could feel Randy's eyes bore into me.

"I have called your mother, Dwayne and she will be here within the hour. So decide what you need to do and you can go as soon as you wish." He walked out of the room.

I gripped the sheets and stared at my prince who was getting up.

"I should go." He stated placing his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Yeah, you probably have a flight to catch."

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good bye, Dwayne." He turned his back and left the room.

I heard his footsteps become faint.

He was gone.

**The next chapter will jump ahead 2 years.**

**Review Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was really fun to write. It gave mostly information about the characters and stuff. I had no motivation while writing this :P**

** We'll call it writer's block:D.**

**Enjoy,**

**SEP**

I laid in my bed, staring up at ceiling. It had been 2 years since I had seen him. My prince.

Carter, my roommate, walked in and laid down next to me, snuggling into my side.

"You seem depressed, babe. Want me to make you feel better?" He purred.

I shook me head and rose. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"Liar!" He stuck his tongue out at me, "You don't work til 9!"

I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. The cool breeze hit me roughly. I lazily strolled to my car, a blue Volkswagen Van, and sat in the front seat for a minute.

"RAW is on tonight." I said to myself. I knew I was going to watch it. I watched ever episode just to be my prince in all his majesty. I wonder if he ever thinks about me? Probably not, and if he did it would just be thoughts about how he almost got arrested for having sex with a minor.

I was 20 now, working at a bar my friend's dad owned. I had a 2 room apartment with Carter. I guess I was happy, but empty without him.

I started the car and drove off to the park. The winter morning was still dark as I stumbled out of my car. The frozen dew crunched under my feet. Chicago in December.

I sat on the swing set, it creaked at I rocked back and forth. I kicked off the ground and started pumping hardcore. I was almost parallel with the top bar, I was flying.

_I hear voices in my head..._

My phone went off.

I jumped off the swing, landing perfectly on my feet in the gravel.

"Hello?"

"Omg Dwayne!" An annoying high-pitched Allison screamed.

I smiled to myself. Allison was the only person I told about that night with Randy. She was a total WWE spaz and loved me to tell her about it over and over.

"Hey Allie,"

"Where are you? Carter told me you just left, he's worried," her voice flowed through the phone.

"I'm just out getting some air,"

"Do you wanna get together tonight? I'm out of work early."

"Uh, I'm not really feeling up to it tonight."

"Oh... ok"

I closed my phone.

I had been slightly depressed the last year. After the magic with had faded, I felt empty, but I told myself that it was over and I couldn't have expected it to go any further. My mother never found out. I told her that I was just stressed from school. I returned to my regular life and moved out when I was 18 and got my own apartment.

Soon at payments got out of hand so I started looking for a roommate. That's when I met Carter. I guess gays attract each other. He's a total flamer. We became best friends, but he's always bring guys home, so sleep is pretty much impossible, so we have an agreement that he can only have guys over when I'm at work... which is from 9-6 Mondays-Wednesdays. Lucky him... literally.

My sex life is non-existent, I haven't wanted one. I'm saving myself for Randy. Yeah right.

I just don't want to love anyone but him. I have no doubts that his sex life is thriving, but it didn't bother me.

I should go home.

O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

"!!!!!!!" I heard Carter scream from through the door. I opened it to see him at the computer with his face flushed red.

I walked over to him and he jumped up and latched onto my front.

"What's going on?!" I struggled not to topple over.

"The WWE live schedule has changed! They're going to be here in 5 weeks!" I froze. The words on the screen confirmed it.

"We have to go get our tickets first! Front row baby!"

I smirked, "You bet."

O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

It was the night I had dreamed of. I was sitting front row of the the arena with 10s of 1000s of people chattering behind me. I sat in between Allie and Carter, who were both babbling away.

When the theme music started quickly joined by the fireworks, the crowd jumped to life. The screams echo through my ears.

I kinda floated through the night, snapping pictures of the superstars as they came to the ring. I cheered and booed at the appropriate times and was getting antsy.

"I have to pee," Carter spoke up.

"NO!" I grabbed his arm, "Randy's up next!"

Allison chuckled cutely. I elbowed her gently.

"Ugh, fine!" He sat down, "I'll watch Orton's match then I gotta wizz real bad!"

_I hear voices in my head...._

His music blared through the arena and my heart beat a mile a minute. I watched him saunter down the ramp, his trunks hugging his........hips perfectly. *cough*

He rolled into the ring to face his Legacy teammate Ted Dibiase Jr.

My heart stopped for a minute when he scanned over my portion of the ring. I didn't expect him to see me among the sea of fans with the spotlights on him.

I watched the match vigilantly, looking at every move his perfect body made, the graceful movements.

The bell rung to start the match. I couldn't help but revisit that night in my head. Randy and Ted both took brutal beatings, but Cody ended up interfering, winning Randy the match. I cheered regardless.

Then I knew he saw me. Writhing on the ground with refs rushing to him, I saw him hide a smile behind his hand and cough. While looking straight at me. My eyes widened and I smiled like an idiot. Allison was screaming but I couldn't hear her over all the noise in my head. Randy was carried out by 2 referees and the lights came back on.

Carter had run off to the bathroom before I looked back. Alison was staring at me with a condescending grin on her face; I blushed and elbowed her again.

"Go find him!" She whispered in my ear.

"NO!" I whispered back "It would be weird, he'll think I'm a stalker."

"He already thinks that! Go!"

"Fine!" I ran out of the arena and ran to the back parking lot. I was out of breath and had to sit down for a minute.

No one was out there. I watched for 15 minutes for someone to come out of the of the door, I was losing resolve. Then Triple H walk out, surprised to see me sitting on the ground.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"Waiting for Randy..." I said, sounding like a stupid super-fan again.

He laughed, "Do you even know him? He's different than what you see in the ring."

"I know, I met him 2 years ago, in a bar."

He looked at me and sighed, "Well he disappears after most shows," He exhaled and looked away.

"Look," He continued, "I can give you his room number, but you didn't get it from me."

I jumped up and smiled! "Oh my goodness. Thank you!"

He wrote down the address and room number on my arm and I couldn't keep still.

He smiled at me and said, "Have a good one, Dwayne."

I nodded and started to walk away and froze. I spun back to face him, "How do you know my name?"

"You are the Dwayne, right," I nodded,

"Yeah, Orton used to talk about you all the time."

I was in shock. "I have... to go." I took off running to my van to find my friends in it already.

"Guys, take the van home, I'll be back later."

Allison grabbed my shoulder, "You going to see Orton?" She whispered. I nodded and walked to the end of the road. I hailed a cab and jumped in. I yelled the address and we were off.

O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

I stood outside the door to his room. I wasn't sure if he was even back yet. He probably went out for a drink or something, but I knocked anyway. To my surprise, the door open and reveled....

**AHHH!!! LOL I love a good cliff-hanger. I'll get the next chapter out soon. Til then, much love, thanks for reading, and leave a review**

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

I stood outside the door to his room. I wasn't sure if he was even back yet. He probably went out for a drink or something, but I knocked anyway. To my surprise, the door open and reveled....

Cody Rhodes.

He looked at me curiously.

"Who are you?" He voice running harshly out of his mouth.

"I'm Dwayne..." I looked up at him through my bangs

His eyes instantly widened and he actually smiled, "You're kidding... Chicago..." He muttered to himself, "Come on in!" He opened the door wider and I hesitantly stepped in to find it empty.

"Where's Randy?" I ask felt a little uneasy being alone with the older male.

"Just missed him, went to a bar. He sent me back here to grab his wallet, come on." He pulled me out of the still open door while putting on his jacket. I stumbled behind him. He suddenly stopped and pulled me face to face with me and stared intently at me. After a few awkward seconds he smiled, "Yup, you're that guy." We ran off to the bar in his rental car.

It was a little bar, not like the one last time that was packed with people. I think they rented it out to the wrestlers, because they were all I saw. Cody put his arm around me and led me to the cluster of men. I shrugged my shoulders up defensively. They all turned to me. Silence.

"Who's the twink?" A drunk Chris Jericho let out.

Cody smiled, "This, is Dwayne. Can't you tell?"

The men looked closely at me and a couple nodded their heads.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." I heard.

"Well what are you doing here?" I looked over and saw Ted DiBiase Jr. standing against the counter, "Go see Randy," I perked up at his name and Ted pointed out the back exit. I was noticing a pattern... Nonetheless, I walked out the door, leaving the guys behind.

Fate would have it that he was sitting on the ground, smoking. He wore a red button down shirt with with first 3 buttons undone, revealing his toned chest. He jerked his head upward when I accidentally kicked over a beer can.

His face was surprised. He rose to his feet and walked over to me.

"Now, I must be going insane." The cigarette fell out of his mouth and he stomped it out. He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Nope, not yet. You're real."

I was so overcome with emotion that I lunged forward and embraced him. He froze and spoke, "Why are you here?" His voice wasn't angry, but almost concerned.

"I wanted to see you. I think about you all the time. I just..."

"You just what? It's been two years, what changed?"

"...I'm legal?" At this he laughed and nodded his head.

"How true that is." He escaped my embrace and looked at me with a burning stare. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Your friends say you talk about me." I broke the silence.

He scoffed "You must use that term loosely. Few of those men would want to be called my friend."

"So you do talk about me."

"How could I not?" He stared intensely into my eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"The feeling's mutual."

I realized how cold I was, and shook.

"Let's go inside, I don't want you getting sick." I strode to his side and he put his arm around my waist.

The men hadn't moved since I came in, Cody took a seat next to Ted. Randy led me over to a chair and sat me on his lap. I felt like a shield...

"Man, my neck hurts, though," The conversation hadn't stopped for a moment. Ted was massaging Cody's neck roughly, he winced. "God, Ted! That's my neck! You're not milking a cow!"

Ted laughed and lighted his touch. Cody moaned.

"God, you queers! Us men are trying to talk over here!" I heard Dave Batista shout.

"Hey, Dwayne?" I looked around for the voice, spotting Evan Bourne smiling at me, "Wanna chat?"

I nodded slowly. I turned to Randy, "I'll be back in a minute, k?"

I hopped off of him and Evan and I went to table in the corner farthest from the group, who was now getting into a heated discussion about the current World Title.

I took a seat and looked into the friendly, child-like face.

"So how do you know Randy?" He asked innocently.

"We... met after a show a couple years ago."

"That's not what he says..." A hint of mischief coated his words. I smiled.

"Well what does he say? You know, just to get my story straight."

"He says he met a kid after he left the arena. One who spent 15 minutes trying to convince him that he wasn't just a fan. So he took him back to his hotel and when he tried to get anywhere the kid freaked out and started crying. Turns out he was only 17. Then he had to be all gentle, but it was one of the best lays he had ever had. But then the kid started coughing up blood, so Randy wooshed him off to the hospital," Evan was getting into the story, he waved his arms around and added sound effects, "but his cover was almost blown cause the doctor's found out! *gasp* But they both made him swear not to say anything. And he hadn't heard from him since."

"Anything else?" I tried to pry information out of the small man.

"He used to say little things all the time, we just got used to it after a while. One day he just stopped. That's when he started getting really mean. I think he hurt Cody and Ted... they were the closest to Randy, and they started not talking to people that much anymore... Maybe you should talk to them."

I nodded.

Evan got in really close and whispered, "Did you like it?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"What Randy did to you, was it fun?"

I blushed, not knowing if he was interested or curious... or are they the same thing?

"Um... yeah..." I looked down at the table.

"Really? What was it like?"

I looked up at him not sure what to say, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause Dave wants me to do that." He looked a little embarrassed.

My eyes widened, "Dave Batista?! Right over there?"

He nodded, "He says I would be good at it. But is sounds scary."

I sighed, "It's not scary."

"Really?"

"Well sometimes, if you don't want to. Then you just have to tell him that you're scared."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"A little, but it feels really good in the end."

"I don't want it to hurt."

"Just breath a lot, and laugh."

"Laugh?"

"Yeah, if you're happy, it's even better."

He nodded, "I still don't know how it works though...."

Ok, that's where I draw the line. I wasn't talking about that here.

Just then, my amazing prince walked over to me, saving me from this weird conversation.

"Come on, we're going." He spoke coldly and waited for me to get up.

"Wait!" Evan cried, "Will you tell me later?"

Before I could answer, I was ripped away and dragged into the parking lot, where I saw the familiar blue Hummer.

We drove in silence until Randy spoke up, "I'm sorry."

I jumped, "For what?"

"I've been an asshole tonight. I'm just not used to you being here."

"O... where are we going?"

He smirked, "Where else, back to my hotel room."

I blushed, I had been in this same situation, but I felt no fear, only excitement and ecstasy.

O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

I sat on the bed, listening to the shower run. But when I heard a knock at the door, I looked up. Who was it as this hour?

I walked to the door and peeped through the peep-hole. Evan.

I opened the door, "What is it, Evan?"

"Dave talked about it again, please tell me what it is?"

"Well..." I looked back into the hotel room, knowing Randy would be out of the shower soon, "one second." I closed the door and scribbled Randy a note, telling him where I was, and that I would be back soon.

I came back to the door and Evan and I ran back to his room. He pulled me onto the bed, sitting criss-cross applesauce.

"Tell me all about it! I wanna know everything!"

Everything? Well ok then!

"Well, you see, Dave wants to have sex , right?"

He nodded

"Do you?"

"I'm not sure! I don't know what it is!"

"Well... do you like Dave?  
Nod

"...Do you love him?"

He looked at me, "Maybe? But if I do this he will love me!" He smiled.

"No, that's not what this is about, you do this if you are in love."

"Then you and Randy are in love?"

I stopped. "That was different."

"How?"

"Do you want to know or not?!" I got irate, he nodded vigorously.

"Well, do you and Dave kiss?"

Nod

"Do you kiss a lot?"

Nod

"Does he touch you a lot?"

Nod

"Do you take your clothes off?"

"Sometimes."

"Does he touch you then?"

"Yeah." Then he grabbed my junk. "Here."

I fell backwards off the bed.

"Ok..." I tried to climb back onto the bed. "Let's just talk ok?"

Nod.

I collected myself.

"So, what happens then?"

"...I feel funny..."

"Like how?"

He shifted, "Like I have to pee."

I held back a laugh, it was like talking to a six year old.

"Then what?"

"Dave tells me I'm pretty."

"Do you touch him?"

"Mmhmm, with my mouth!" He seemed so proud.

I smiled, "Does that make him happy?"

He shifted again.

"It's kinda weird."

"How?"

"Stuff comes out... white stuff."

"That's normal. What else does he do?"

"He swears sometimes..."

"Does he touch you other places?" I suddenly felt like those shrinks who talk to child who have been molested....

Nod, "My chest, and my tummy. Sometimes my legs."

"Good, anywhere else?"

Shake.

"Ok, well. It seems like Dave likes you a lot, how long have you been doing these things?"

"A couple months. But now he says I should do that. That thing..."

"I can tell you how to do it" I was really getting turned on by this encounter.... weird!

"How?" He leaned forward.

"So, Dave kisses you"

Nod

"And he takes off your clothes,"

Nod

"And he touches you, makes you feel funny," I started rubbing my leg.

"Then what?" His eyes glistened in the light of the lamp.

"Then he will touch out other places"

"Where?" He cocked his head.

I got on all fours and reached behind him and grabbed his ass.

He squeaked and jumped a couple feet away.

"My bottom?" He seemed confused.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Do you wanna see?"

He nodded slowly. "I don't get it.... show me."

I leaned forward and had him on his back. I was getting hot for this man!

I ran my hands up his torso, ridding him of his red t-shirt. I planted kisses on his pecs and worked my way down to his belt, which I removed expertly, sliding his pants down to reveal Spongebob boxers. I smiled and ran my hand up his thigh. He shivered.

"Dwayne...." His voice dulled. I crawled over him and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He pushed my shirt off, leaving my pasty chest skin-to-skin with his.

Then the door opened. Randy walked in.

I jumped off of the older man and locked eyes with Randy.

"We were just... I-I... you" I couldn't form words much less sentences.

He put his hand up. "Please, continue." He took a seat in a chair my the t.v.

"Randy's gunna watch?" Evan spoke.

"I guess so.

He shrugged, "K"

He pulled my head down and the kiss continued. I let my hand roan his body. I have never been dom. before, I was kind of making it up as I went. I kissed down his jawline, to his neck where I nibbled softly, earning a deep moan from the brunette. He fidgeted.

"Dwayne," He voice was raspy.

"Yes," I answered seductively.

"I feel funny."

I smiled and moved down between his legs. I removed the unnecessary cloth and tossed it aside. At which point I saw that little Evan was very well endowed. Not as well as Randy, but who is!

I ran my fingers gingerly over the sensitive skin. He moved under my touch and mewled. I wrapped my hand around the throbbing member and jerked slowly. He moaned, egging me on. He suddenly sat up. He tugged at my pants trying to undo the button, I let him. By the time I was butt naked, I looked over to see Randy had his pants around his ankles already. While I was distracted, Evan took my length in his mouth. I gasped.

The wet heat enveloped me and the convulsing muscles massaged my cock. He did amazing tricks with his tongue that I don't even know how he did. Soon his bobbing head wasn't enough, I needed him now.

I softly pushed him back onto the bed stuck my fingers in his mouth. He sucked on each one, making love to each digit. I retrieved them and grabbed his body, pulling him closer.

"This is what I'm teaching you."

He only nodded.

"Are you ready?" I began to rim him with my index finger. He squealed

"Relax, I'm not even in yet." Though I was when I said the last word. Then he screamed, but I continued to prep him. The finger withdrew and soon added another. He cried out and grabbed my arm.

"Stop STOP! I don't want to do this!" Tears streamed down his face. I quickly retracted and kissed him gently until the sobs subsided.

"Why do people like that?"

"Because, though it hurts in the beginning, it feels really good." I whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to do it." I pulled him into a hug.

"Please don't cry anymore." I hummed to him.

He was soon back to normal.

"That's wasn't fun."

I smiled, "That's a lie."

He looked shocked. "Is not! That hurt real bad!"

"Maybe I don't do it right...."

"Want some pointers?" Randy was suddenly behind me, I felt his skin press against mine.

"Sure."

"Try again."

"No!" Evan looked up at Randy.

"Just do it."

I stuck the finger into my mouth, but Randy pulled it out. "I don't know where you heard that spit works, but you were lied to." He placed a bottle of lube in my hand. I quickly doused my finger in the goop and re-entered the man. This time, he just moved a little.

"That's better." He said, laying back down.

I waited a minute for Randy to give the next instruction.

"Now jerk him off while you put the second one in."

I complied and got a multitude of sounds from the man under me, but none as sharp as before.

Soon I felt Randy jerking me off, I groaned with his huge body still pressing against mine. I felt his hot breath in my neck.

Minutes, felt like hours, passed.

"Go in." He hissed in my ear I nodded and I looked watched my finger slowly drag out of Evan's sweet pucker.

I pulled him down to the edge of the bed, and grabbed to bottle again. The goo spurted into my hand, slather it all over... everywhere.

I felt Randy move his hands over my back. I leaned forward and he grabbed my ass. I moaned. I grabbed Evan and slowly began to sink into him.

He screamed and writhed, but didn't protest. I stood, shaking. His tight walls surrounding me.

"Move." I heard from the man under me. I attempted to comply, but my knees buckled. Randy took my hips and moved me back and forth. I felt the movement around me as Evan clenched his walls tightly. I dug my fingers into his thighs and listened to the delicious noises erupting from him.

Soon I felt Randy begin to finger me, he had taken the lube out of my hand when I was distracted. I wiggled as he stroked my insides. Evan loved this.

"Harder!" He screamed, I met his scream with one of my own when Randy drove into me. His aching member almost made me collapsed on the spot. He moved in and out of me, thrusting me into Evan. We became a driving force. The pace got faster and harder, the room filled with the scent of sweat and sex. Moans ringing off of the walls. No one said anything as we basked in our pleasure. Then, as if by magic, we all let out cries and reached our climaxes simultaneously.

I fell to the ground as I rode out the amazing high.

The silence cut the air as I looked over at the clock. I had only been in the room 25 minutes. I felt like passing out, but Randy had other plans. He lifted me up and tried to stand me on my feet, that failed. Soon he sat me on a chair and got dressed, once I was coherent, I followed suit. I could see Evan looking through his bags for new clothes. No one said anything. But, being me, I broke the silence.

"Any questions, Evan?" I piped up.

He looked over at me, "Yeah, actually. Did you like it?"

I smiled, "Yes, very much."

"Do you think Dave will like it?"

"Most definitely."


	7. Chapter 7

Randy and I walked back to the room. I almost passed out in the hallway.

"Go to bed, it's late." Randy spoke roughly. He patted me on the head and lightly pushed me toward the bed. I crawled onto it and closed my eyes, though I couldn't fall asleep. About 20 minutes later, I heard someone at the door. I pretended to sleep. I listened intently on the conversation in the other room.

"So are you just going to sleep with him ever two years? This kid tears you apart Randy!" I hear distressed yelling.

"It's nothing. He's a free fuck and he screams like a bitch. I will fuck him whenever I want."

"That's not fair to anyone Randy! You were a wreak after we left two years ago-"

"Could that have nothing to do with the fact that I was worried about you! I destroyed you in the ring!"

"I'm just saying-"

"Don't. We are leaving for Europe next month. That will be the end of this little fling. Leave, Ted."

"Why? Is something wrong with him? Is he mean to you? Did he hurt you're feelings?" Ted words became spiteful and sarcastic.

"I don't hang out with twinks. He thinks there's something more than there is. Leave." I got out of the bed and sat by the wall separating the two rooms, in tears.

"Why are you doing this? You can have anyone you want! Why are you toying with some kid who actually thinks you're a decent person?"

"He different. He doesn't care that I'm famous. I hate ring rats. And that's all I get. Leave"

I stuck my head around the corner and into the main room. Randy was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Ted looked over and saw me, I squeaked and dipped back into the room.

"Your twink is listening. Good night, Randy."

I heard the door slam.

Moments of silence passed.

"You can come out here." I didn't move.

More silence.

"Ok, get out here!" I scurried to my feet and walked a couple feet into the room. He gestured me to sit in the chair across from him.

I sat quickly and avoided eye contact.

I knew he didn't really like me. I was just a boy.... just a kid.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

He chuckled. "I said feel nothing for you and you're sorry?"

"I just-"

Randy shushed me. "I was being truthful to Ted. You are different. That's why I came back." I didn't have to see you again."

I stared intently at the floor.

"But we can't keep doing this." He got up and walked over to me, on his knees. "I want you to forget about me."

"No." I stated harshly, feeling the tears return.

"Yeah I thought that's what you'd say."

Tears landed on the plush red carpet.

"Hey," he moved closer to me, cupping my cheek. "This was never going to last. We live in two different worlds."

I nodded. How could I even be of the same species as Randy Orton. He was a god among gods. I was just a kid...

He captured my lips once again, as to say good bye. I stood up and walked out the door. I strode down to the elevator and reached into my pocket for my phone. I wrapped my fingers around the cold hard plastic and jerk it up to my eye level. I noticed a small piece of paper flutter to the ground when I opened it. I looked around, no one was in the halls. I leaned over to pick it up. The paper read:

'Forever and Never. Love, Randy.'

I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat at the foot of my bed, whispering along with the blaring radio. I had locked myself in my room again, my head swimming. Ali just told me she's pregnant. Cater had moved out and in with his new boyfriend, they were talking about getting married. Everyone was moving on, while I was living in the past. His image was burning in my eyes, I saw him every second of everyday. The haunting memories were killing me. I had tried to get over him, but the weekly reminders had become my addiction. I was addicted to watching my prince, no matter how much it hurt. I grew used to the pain. I got fired from my job and moved back in with my mom. She was really getting on my nerves, telling me to get out and look for work. I couldn't work, I couldn't sleep or eat. He had consumed my life.

I opened my eyes, staring into the light emitting from my lap top. It glowed through the darkness of my bedroom. The screen showed an email from Carter and his fiance Jacob. It said that they haven't heard from me in a while, maybe wanted to get together. I glared at it. I would reply that I was fine, that we would hang out soon, but I have a full schedule for a while, but I would get back to them. Which I wouldn't.

I heard my mother knocking at my door once again. I walked over and flipped the lock on the door, opening it to reveal my mother standing there with a smile plastered on her aging face.

"Guess who's here?!" She became giddy and wiggled around in the hallway. I raised an eyebrow and gasped when I saw Cater walk up behind her. I had told Carter about Randy, he hated me for a while for not telling him earlier, but recovered quickly and demanded details. That was an interesting night.

"Dwayners!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around he, I hesitantly hugged back. My mother had disappeared.

"Hey Cart...." I looked him over, he had become so healthy after he entered a committed relationship. His blue eyes shone like crystal. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I guess you didn't get my email," He grabbed my hands, "We're getting you out of here and into the city life again!" I smiled at him. Since I could legally go into bars now, I had been to a few, I don't drink and they are always filled with smoke.

"I don't know Cater..."

"OH! I'm sorry! Did you think that was a question?" He ripped me back in to my room and dove into my closet. He came out with an armful of pink sweatshirts.

"Man! You have the weirdest fashion sense! That's it, we're going shopping!

O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a hooker...

I have skin tight neon green booty shorts with a sparkly sliver belt. My stomach was exposed by a purple tank-top with black tiger strips. I looked over at Carter who was laughing his ass off.

"I'm sorry! I just had to." I looked back at the mirror and had to laugh. It was the first time I had laughed in a while.

I soon found my self in a semi-normal looking outfit. Blue flared jeans with a fitted red muscle shirt (though I have no muscle, don't get too excited...). Carter whistled at me and I spun around in my socks and admired myself, smiling into the mirror. I looked to good to be depressed. Though he was lurking in the back of my brain.

O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

I sat at the bar, swirling my straw in my Coke. Strippers danced behind me, making me feel of out of place. I was not having fun. The lights were turned down in this club. Only shadows could be seen and Carter was off grinding with some guys, knowing him, he would be in the middle, being a little slut. Tops loved to come to this joint for quickies.

Carter walked up to my side, panting. "You having fun?" He took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, this just isn't my type of place, you know?"

He snapped, "Of course not! I know just what you need!" He grabbed a $5 bill out of his pocket and slammed it on the counter before yanking me out of the club by my wrist.

"Where are you taking me?" I ran to keep up with him.

He stayed silent and ran towards my car. "Get in, I have a surprise for you."

I complied and watched him put the car into reverse. I turned on the radio and rested my hand on the window, it was raining outside. We pulled up to a cute little park that we had been to before. He looked over at me, "I have a surprise for you." His round glitter covered face sparkled from the overhead light, framed in brown hair.

I smiled at him, "What is it?" He took two white envelopes out of the console between the seats. One had the number 1 on it, and the other, a 2.

He put the 1 envelope into my hands, the silence of the moment unnerving me. I quickly ripped the top off to revel 2 tickets to Belfast, Ireland. I looked intently at them, trying to decipher the meaning of a surprise trip to Ireland. He then handed me the second envelope. I was hesitant to open this one. I slowly slipped a finger under the paper seal. I drug it across the surface and withdrew more papers. These were front row tickets to RAW. I almost fainted.

"Carter I can't-"

"I know, but you need to do this. I hate seeing you like this. If you care about him so much that you are willing to let him take your life, then he is worth my vacation time."

I couldn't understand what was happening. My throat had a lump in it, like right after you dry swallow a big pill. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out of my butt. The world spun and I felt sick. I threw the door open the vomited onto the ground, almost falling out of the car. Cater jumped out of his door and ran over to me (avoiding my bodily fluids.)

He helped me to an upright position, "I knew you'd love it! Let's get you home, our plane leave in 18 hours!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry this is late! I've been trying to edit and get it up, by my computer kept eating it, than FF wouldn't let me upload it for some reason, and ...... BLARG! But it's here and I truly love this story and I had a blast writing it. Much Luff to: AshleyBabe86, mcrluvr101 and fairytink101 for your guyses reviews! Review are like crack to authors! Anyway, thank to everyone of reading and faving. 3**

**SEP**

* * *

The sky passed as I looked out the window of the passenger plane. I was already feeling airsick, but Cater had fallen asleep on my left shoulder, snoring quietly. I watched the clouds wandering by as we soared above them. I popped a peanut into my mouth and hummed along to the song playing on my I-pod. I glanced down at my phone, its was 8pm, we had just taken off and it was 8 hour flight. Carter re-adjusted himself and yawned.

His eyes fluttered open, they looked glazed over with sleep and he smiled. I smiled back, he was the most selfless person I know. I remember him telling me that he was saving up his vacation time for a trip to Florida with his soon-to-be husband; he chose to take me to Ireland instead. How many people will do that?

I flagged down the flight attendant for another pillow, if I was going to be above the ocean for 3 hours, I wanted to be comfy.

"We're going to Ireland!" He said half asleep, rubbing his eye.

"Yes we are." I ran my fingers through his shaggy brown hair that so perfectly framed his face.

"Are you glad?" His eyes closed as our hushed conversation continued.

Was I glad? I was scared shit-less! The last time I saw Randy he told me I would never see him again, now I was traveling across the world to see him.

"Of course,"

O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

I woke up abruptly to the sound of the pilot speaking over the intercom to announce our landing. I blinked my eyes open, yawning. I stretched my arms out and looked over at the sleeping male.

"Hey Carter," I nudged him, releasing a groan from his mouth. I ended up carrying him and our carry-ons out of the plane and into the terminal. I dropped the bag off in front of a bench and set the sleeping man on my lap as I sat down.

About 5 minutes he sat up, leaning his head on my chest. He mumbled to me, mewling and making silly sounds. His eyes focused on me, I watched his pupils adjust. He looked around, still sleepy.

"Where are we?" He asked, sounding a little more conscious, "We were on a plane..."

"Yeah, they said we had to get off if we weren't going to Paris." I rested my chin on the top of his head. He jumped up, and in one swift motion, picked up all the bags and hauled ass to the luggage claim. So much for jet-lag...

"Come on!" He yelled

I took off after him ,not bothering to ask him to walk through the large groups of people. I caught up to him and we raced down the terminal, but stopped to properly enjoy the moving sidewalk. Carter squealed all the way along it.

I took his hand to ensure his speed would be appropriate for the remainder of the walk. I pretended not to see the looks we were getting from people

I watched Carter moving his head in time with the moving luggage rack. And he jumped up and screamed when his pink Hello Kitty luggage set came around. He ponced on it, I had to pull him off the conveyor belt so he wouldn't get carried away. I watched for mine but it didn't appear to be there, great.

Carter sat on the floor with his bags looking sadly up at me,

"Dwayne? Where's your stuff?" I shrugged, watching one more cycle for my navy blue luggage set (my mother got the sets for us for Christmas) I sighed when the second cycle was fruitless also, I would have to go to the *gulp* service desk.

The line was surprisingly short, but this did nothing for my expectations of 'hell on earth'.

"Carter, go to the hotel, I'll meat you there."

"You sure? I don't' want to leave you here alone..."

"Yeah it's fine, I'll catch a cab." He embraced me an kissed me on the cheek. A sad smile was shot my way before he left, walking somberly to the front door.

Once I hit the front of the line, I walked gingerly up to the counter where a young, brunette woman sat, looking less than enthused with her job.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Her voice read off like a machine.

"Yes, uh, I can't seem o find my luggage."

"May I have a physical description?"

"Uh, yes, it's a navy blue set, 2 bags, with the tags 'Dwayne Mathews'"

She turned around and pointed to the floor behind the counter. There they sat, in all their majesty. Safe and sound.

"Someone claimed them by accident and dropped them off here." She lugged the bags over to me. I promptly thanked her and rushed to leave the airport.

The cold spring air pricked my skin under my jacket as I called up a cab. The streets were empty as the early hours of the morning peaked out from behind the clouds. As the yellow cab approached me, I inhaled the Irish air.

()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

I stepped into the room to see Carter sitting on the couch of the suite, in the dark, watching television. I heaved my bags into the doorway of the bedroom and plopped down on the couch with him.

"I missed you!" I hugged him, making him whimper. I jumped back, seeing tears on his face, streaking downward.

"Carter!" I cupped his face and placed my other hand on his chest.

"Dwayne!" He cried, weeping into my shoulder.

"Boo? What's wrong?" I stroked his back and held him tightly.

"It's Jacob! He got into a car accident," His voice muffled by the fabric.

"Oh my god, Carter! I'm so sorry! Is he OK?"

He pulled back, wiping his eyes and nodding, "But I'm not there! He called me after I left the airport from the hospital. He get 6 stitches."

"Do you wanna go back, Cart? I can stay here,"

"He said I should stay, he's alright and he wants me to have fun."

That's so like him. Jacob and I have met a couple times and he's the nicest guy you will ever meet. I was unbelievably happy when they met. Carter needed someone who would be as sensitive and he was.

I nodded and continued holding him until he fell asleep on my chest. His whimpering subsided as he slept. The early morning light shone through the curtains; I looked over at the t.v. It played some Irish show with people running around screaming things I couldn't understand. I guess the US and Ireland aren't that different...

* * *

**Wow... that was shorter than I thought it was :'( But never fear! Randy will appear in the next chapter! Hold on to your panties people! Things are about to get interesting!**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

_"So are you just going to sleep with him every two years? This kid tears you apart Randy!" I heard distressed yelling._

_"It's nothing. He's a free fuck and he screams like a bitch. I will fuck him whenever I want."_

_"That's not fair to anyone Randy! You were a wreak after we left two years ago-"_

_"Could that have nothing to do with the fact that I was worried about you! I destroyed you in the ring!"_

_"I'm just saying-"_

_"Don't. We are leaving for Europe next month. That will be the end of this little fling. Leave, Ted."_

_"Why? Is something wrong with him? Is he mean to you? Did he hurt you're feelings?" Ted words became spiteful and sarcastic._

_"I don't hang out with twinks. He thinks there's something more than there is. Leave." I got out of the bed and sat by the wall separating the two rooms, in tears._

I woke up with a start, sweating profusely. I fell backwards, sighing, only to hit my head on the armrest. I look around to find my self on the couch alone. I rolled over to see Carter making coffee over by the table.

"Hey sleepy!" Hie eyes were red and had dark circles under them, "Coffee?"

I nodded, rolling onto my feet.

"Ah!" I yelled out as my pain shot up my back. Carter looked over at me concerned. Of course my back hurt, I slept on a hotel couch with a 125 pound man on top of me.

"You OK?"

"Yeah it's just my back is a little sore." I bent over and rested my head on my knees. I felt him run his hand over the back of my head.

"Wanna back rub?" He cooed into my ear. I grunted in response and he took my hand and led me to the bedroom. I slowly laid onto my stomach and exhaled at the pain in my lower back from the new position. Carter straddled me and began rolling to heels of his hand into my spine. Groans of pleasure were muffled by the sheets. His hand moved outward to the side of my ribs.

"Lower" I groaned. He used his thumbs to relive the tension in my lower back. He hummed while he worked his magic. This went on for minutes until the coffee maker sounded, he jumped off of me and run to it on his tip-toes. I slowly got up, the pain soothed, and poured the coffee into a glass. I held the glass as I sat in one of the arm-chairs, staring at my hands, they had been shaking since they touched those envelopes.

"What do you wanna do today?" Carter peeped up, pouring himself a cup.

I sipped at the scolding liquid, "I don't know, maybe see some sights."

He froze, "Anything else?"

I shifted. "Umm... maybe?"

Carter sighed,

"What are we doing here?" he said, not looking up from the coffee machine.

"We're taking a vacation." I said sternly, neither of us stating the obvious.

"What are we REALLY doing here?"

Silence

"Are you here for him?" His hands gripping the table top.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" He flipped the table over, enraged! I had never seen Carter so angry, it frightened me.

His eyes boring holes in my heart. I stood up and grabbed his shoulders. He shrugged me off like a bug and cupped my face.

"Dwayne! I'm getting married in 6 months! You're still living in the past. I took you here so one of two would happen. You would see him, and get over yourself or you two would fall madly in love and go

off to Italy and live happily ever after. You need to do this quick, you're falling apart man!"

I looked at the ground, unable to face my friend. He was absolutely right. My life was falling apart because I couldn't get over this man. He was my life. I can't deny it when the proof is staring me right in the face, I had to make a choice.

"Ok," I wiggled out of his grasp, "We're going to go get ready for the show tomorrow by picking out new clothes, getting our hair done and painting our nails!" I put on my best gay voice and Carter smiled brightly.

"That's more like it!"

O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

I laid back in the barber's chair and I let the dye rinse out of my hair. Since my hair is naturally black, I had to be bleached, which takes forever! But Carter and I sat and gabbed and giggled about all the Irish accents we heard, getting a few nasty looks. Also, I didn't know this, there really are many gay guys in Ireland. I didn't see any at all! And my gay-dar is spot on, always. We were talking about how the Irish community needed a couple of twinks (X3)

"Do you think they have any gay bars?"

"Probably not!" Carter giggled and kicked me lightly.

"Well you never know! They could have those really cool underground kind!"

"Google it!"

I listened intently to the hairdresser who was coloring my hair. She said she was almost done, I just needed to sit under the hair dryer for a little while.

Carter got a couple highlights put in his golden brown hair, we agreed that Jacob would love it.

"What should we do next?" He sat next to me, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Let's go get tattoos!" We laughed.

"What if we did?" He was still laughing.

"Um, my mother would kill me! Not to mention, I'm not letting anyone come near me with a needle!"

"Not even Randy?" He raised an eyebrow. I blushed.

I giggled nervously and slapped him playfully. Thinking of Randy had become easier for me. I had begun to only think good thoughts. And I still carried the note he gave me.

_Forever and Never_


	11. Chapter 11

**O my goodness it's been a while! :( I've been so busy with finishing up school and helping my brother and his girlfriend move into their new apartment, I haven't had any time to write, I've also been writing a new short story, soI've been focusing on that a lot too. But do not fear! The new chapter is out and I will be working on the next one very soon! :D Thank you for everyone who read/reviews/favorites my work. It helps XD**

**SEP**

* * *

I sat in front of the mirror, admiring my new hair. I had gotten blue and green streaks in my, now much shorter, hair.

"Dwayne you're so pretty!" Carter combed his fingers through my hair and I just stared at myself in the mirror.

"Lets go get tattoos!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair.

I stumbled out of the door to see a huge crowd of people just across the street.

"What's going on?" Cater popped up behind me.

"Let's go find out!"

Bad idea.

It was, just my luck, a couple WWE superstars signing autographs.

There stood my lovely prince, showing a small smile to a female fan. He gripped the pen and scribbled across the paper, handing it back to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. I stood, staring in disbelief, completely unprepared for this situation. My stomach jumped.

"Dwayne..." Carter wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned on me, "Wanna go see him?"

I nodded, walking forward into the street, holding his hand.

I crept to the middle of the group and listened to the dozens of fans chatter and worked my way up to the front of the mob. My stomach churned. I could see his face, his hair, his eyes. I stared at the light reflecting off of his eyes so flawlessly. I swear I saw him glance over at me. I felt my stomach tighten.

It was then that I realized I did not want to be there. I ran out of the area and vomited into a trashcan.

Carter patted me on the back as a few of the crowd members looked over at me. I collapsed on the ground, wiping my face with my hands.

"You ok, doll?" Carter helped me up, the fowl taste lingering in my mouth. I nodded and we went back to the hotel. Damn that Orton for having such an effect on me.

I sat back in my hotel room, even a short glimpse of my prince had let me exhausted and hella nervous, my tummy still turning. Carter was on the phone with Jacob in the next room over while I laid on my bed, looking for shapes in the bumps on the ceiling.

I was running my fingers through my hair when my phone started ringing. Brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke softly into the mouthpiece, all I heard was sobbing.

I looked at the name that was displayed on the screen

Allie

"Baby! What's wrong?"

She sniffled and began to speak

"I had a miscarriage." She cried.

My jaw dropping, "Oh, honey! I'm so sorry" I sat up and gripped the edge of the mattress, "Do you need me to come back?"

She gurgled through the phone, "No, I just wanted you to know, please find your man," she laughed through tears, "You need one more than I do."

I nodded, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, it'll just take awhile to get used to not being pregnant."

"Sweetie, what happened?

"I don't know, the doctors said my body just wasn't able to handle having a baby."

"Honey..."

"Please, enjoy yourself, I'll be fine."

We talked for a while about Ireland and how I was doing, apparently I wasn't talking to her enough, so we had a lot of catching up to do.

As the conversation was winding down, we said good-bye and hung up.

I got up and walked into Carter's room. I laid down with him and stared blackly into his shirt. I was listening to him whisper sweet nothings to his lover, who seemed to be recovering nicely from the accident. Carter stroked my back, playing with the fabric of my shirt. I closed my eyes and hummed quietly to myself. I slowly fell asleep, Carter's voice ringing in my ears.

"_Come to me princess," He called to me, arms open wide._

_I ran into the embrace and felt his strong arm holding my tightly._

"_Never leave." I whispered to him._

"_I won't," He tilted my head up and kissed me lovingly, his hand holding my body still._

_He released me and gently tossed me onto the large bed in the infinite space that surrounded us. _

_I giggled as he kissed my exposed stomach, pushing up my shirt._

"_Randy..." I moaned as his lips ventured lower to the narrow concave area under my navel._

"_Yes, love?" He ran a finger along the line of my pants._

_I just smiled and shook my head, "Nothing."_

_He smiled back and kissed my lips._

My eyes fluttered open, the black sky hanging heavily in all the windows. I rolled over on my side and groaned into the sheets. The alarm clock said 1:24. Today was the taping of Monday night Raw.

I slinked off the bed and off to the bathroom to relieve myself. I lifted the lid of the toilet and unzipped my pants. I heard a sound, I quickly turned around to see Carter taking a bubble bath.

"Hey Snookums!" He took a handful of bubbles and blew it at me.

"Carter?" I was now wide awake. I looked at my watch, "Why are you taking a bubble bath at 1:30 in the morning?"

"Cause!" He smiled at me and splashed his arms in the water.

I laughed, water landing on my shirt.

"Cut it out, Carter! I have to pee!"

"Go ahead, you ain't got anything I haven't seen." He continued to play in the sudsy water.

I pulled my dick out and relaxed my body, feeling the narrow stream of liquid escape. I exhaled.

"How excited are you for today?" Carter asked at I pushed on the sliver lever.

"Pretty excited." I said sitting on the floor next to the bathtub.

"Are you going to barf again? Should I bring a plastic poncho just in case?" He joked.

"I don't know," I dragged my hand over the surface of the bubbly water. "I just got nervous."

He placed a wet hand on my head, "Go get some sleep, it's going to be a long day."

I nodded and obediently walked back to my own room, crawling under the sheets, and curling my knees up to my chest.

I woke up sprawled out on the bed, my feet hanging off the edge. I rolled onto my back and sat up. Carter was already up and watching more Irish cartoons. It was 9 in the morning with the sun burning brightly through the curtains. I stood up and stretched , almost falling back on the bed. I walked out to the living room and made myself a cup of coffee. Carter had a ton of blankets wrapped around him, pooling on to the floor in front of the tv. He took a swig from a green bottle.

"Are you drinking this early? That's not like you."

He laughed, "It's soda, chill."

I poured the coffee into a plain white mug, and joined Carter on the couch. He planted a small kiss on my cheek. He jumped off the couch, pushing the covers onto the floor.

"I"m so excited!" He bounced off to the bedroom to get dressed, stripping with each step.

I was still in the clothes that I was wearing the day before, and I hadn't showered, I felt icky.

Carter walked back out and had an annoyed look on his face. Also he was butt-naked.

"Can I wear that shirt?" He pointed at my chest, "I really want to wear something green, but I didn't pack anything green!"

I laughed and pulled the shirt off over my head, my hair falling gracefully back on top of my head. I threw the shirt at him, he held it up against his chest.

"Thank you!" He struggled to fit the shirt over his head, still completely naked. I had to laugh. His head popped through the collar with and annoyed look on his face.

"Are you laughing at me?" He ask, I laughed harder.

He ran at me and spring-boarded over the couch and landed on top of me. I was still giggled despite the young man on my rib cage.

And just my luck, housekeeping enters the room to see two men on the couch, on without pants, the other without a shirt, she turned around and slammed the door closed, now we were both laughing. He rolled off of me and we both got dressed and showered.

I walked out of the rental car and slammed the door shut. We had arrived. Out seats were front row, Carter had bought them weeks in advance, so they were reserved just for us.

Not many people were there yet, the show didn't start for another hour as we watched the ring being set up. Men in black scrambled around to get ready, we caught glimpses of superstars, it was a chaotic environment.

But no long after that, people began pouring in through the doors, merchandise and concessions in hand. We were soon surrounded by thousands of screaming superfans.

The fireworks went off with loud explosions as the RAW theme played. A child with a Rey Mysterio mask sat next to me and held up a large sign, I couldn't read it since it was facing away from me.

Then I heard his music play and my heart skipped a beat.


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is pretty awesome. I've had a lot more time to write, along with other stuff I've been needing to get done. I'm totallly in love with this story, It'll be coming out a lot more now that I'm having a creative spree XD. Please enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviews, favs and reads! I love you guys!**

**SEP**

* * *

Evan Bourne's music blared as he bounced into the ring. He was smiling and bubbly as always, so excited to see his fans, and they returned the excitement, screaming and reaching their hands out. He passed right in front of me, a screaming child from two rows behind me almost jumped the barrier, when he was apprehended by what looked to be his mother. I watched Evan fly around the ring, getting knocked down constantly, but ultimately landed an beautiful shooting star press, winning the match. As he rolled away from the pin, our eyes locked. He lied on his side and smiled, springing up and his victory was announced.

I stopped breathing when he spun around to look at me and fanned to the crowd, who roared back. He proceeded to slide out of the ring and walk back up the ramp. He disappeared behind the wall and the crowd grew chatter-y before the next segment.

"That was amazing! Did you see that! He looked right at us!" I heard two girls screech behind us. Carter and I shook our heads.

Suddenly a large hand was placed on my shoulder, I jumped under the pressure. I was forcefully spun around to see a security guard dressed in all black.

"Dwayne?" His deep voice rattled in my ears.

I nodded.

"Please step out this way," He motioned toward the door.

Carter looked at me and mouthed 'What's wrong'

'I don't know' I mouthed back and walked toward the guard.

He led me out of the arena and silently walked to a door at the end of about 7 flights of stairs. He unlocked the door and proceeded forward, not looking back. Not that I would have run anyway. I have no doubt that this man could turn around and bite my leg off.

I soon noticed we were back stage, lots of men in black with ear pieces scurrying about the narrow hallways. I was led, still in silence, I became jittery and focused on the clacking of heels on the concrete ground.

He dropped me off in front of a blank black door, he knocked on the door and told me to wait. Then he left. Not only was I freaked out, now I wad being left in the hands of a-

"DWAYNE!" I heard a high-pitched scream, and was knocked onto the ground by a running jump-hug. Evan was on top of me, eyes gleaming. "O my god! How could you just run off! You didn't even say good bye!"

"I'm sorry Evan, I was kinda in a hurry."

He pulled me off the ground and through the still open door.

The room was small, with a leather love seat on one side, next to a white mini fridge. The bright red carpet was adorned with questionable black stains and burn marks.

I then saw Dave Batista sitting on the couch, looking less than pleased.

Evan still had firm grip on my arm, so running wasn't an option.

"Dave, this is Dwayne! I told you about him before!"

I pipped out a greeting, he was unresponsive.

"Dave! Don't be rude! Say hi!" Evan placed his hands on his hips.

Batista simply smiled and roughly wrapped a huge arm around Evan's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

"Dave," He moaned into the larger man's mouth. "Don't," he coyly pushed away. Batista them moved his hand down to grab Evan's ass. The small man squeaked and pushed away.

Batista looked at me and smirked, "Sup" He said cooly.

I nodded my head at him, we seemed to be on even ground.

We all turned when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Evan sang, taking a seat next to Batista, leaving me to stand awkwardly in the center of the small room.

As the door began to open, we heard a deep voice say, "Hey Dave I just wanted to-"

There he stood, the light shown brightly off of his oiled body. Dressed in only his ring attire, Randy stood staring right back at me.

The room was silent as the Viper collected himself.

"Let's go Evan," Batista ordered and walked out through the door.

"But I wanna watch!" Evan whined.

Let's go Evan!" Batista barked and snapped his fingers.

Evan frowned and reluctantly got up and followed his lover. Dave slapped a hand to Evan's ass and the little man squeaked and jumped away.

Randy, who was looking at the ground, walked past me, and sat on the couch, his head in his hands.

I took a seat on the floor, and started playing with my hair.

"It hasn't been two years yet, you know?" He said. I wasn't sure if he was being serious, or not.

"Yeah," I responded, amazing conversational skills at work.

"Was it that bad?" He whispered, "could you just not take it?"

"Yes," I gulped, "I just needed to see you." I felt like a moron, why didn't I just announce my white hot love for him while I was being all mushy.

"You kind of ruined it." He lifted is head up, "I was going to wait two years before I saw you again."

"You were going to come see me?" My heart jumped and I couldn't breath for a moment.

He nodded, "I haven't stopped thinking about what I said to you. Or what happened in that hotel."

"Me either." Wow, I should be a public speaker.

"Come here." I didn't move, "I just want to hold you again."

I nodded and crawled into his lap, being coated in oil.

"God, I've missed you." He pressed his lips to the top of my head, my colorful hair sticking up. I curled up and began to sob. He stroked my back and pacified me.

"Shh shh shh." He lulled me, rocking back and forth. I would have fallen asleep, if I didn't remember Carter, who was still sitting in the crowd, alone. I jumped up, knocking my head against his jaw.

"Ow!" I held my head in my hand, "I have to go, my friend is still sitting out there! Bye Randy, it's nice to see you, I'll met up with you after the show," I stumbled out of the door, a little dizzy, trying to navigate back to the main lobby.

After about 10 confusing minutes, stumbling around, I ended up back in my seat, with Carter.

"Dwayne! What happened!"

"I- uh, I saw Evan and Batista and Randy." I made sure not to announce this to the other members of the audience.

Carter gaped at me "WHAT?" He screamed and grabbed my shoulders, "Did he propose? Was it totally romantic? Well of course it was, but did he get down on one knee? That's what Jacob did. Do you think Jacob and him will get along? Is his like he is in the ring? I bet he's super nice. Is he nice? Was he just like you remember? Did you two make sweet love in one of the dressing rooms? Was he gentle enough, like are you going to bruises? I don't see any love bites, did he mark you anywhere?" Carter spit out a string of questions at the speed of light. I clapped my hand over his mouth and shushed him violently.

"We talked and hugged, then I head-butted him in the chin, and ran out, OK?"

Carter looked at me horrified. "You have no social skills." He shook his head at me.

"I know..." I plopped back into my seat. "We're going to met up after the show."

"Screw the show!" Carter grabbed all of his things and pulled me down an aisle of sweaty people into the main lobby.

"Cart! Just chill!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"Dwayne, do you know what is happening backstage right now?" Carter shrugged me off and lowered his voice, "Randy Orton is sitting in his dressing room. Thinking only about you. And he will be thinking about you until he sees you again. So we're going to make him wait."

"Wait! No, I want to see him now!" I whined.

"That's tough shit. You have to play hard to get! This is Randy Orton we're talking about! He can have anyone in the world that he wants! You have to at least try make it seem like you're not completely obsessed. You don't have to ignore him, leave him with just enough that he is the one coming back for more."

I had to admit that sounded good. But the time I spent away from him seemed like an eternity, but to have him chase after me? That sounded amazing.

"Well how long do I have to wait?"

"Just a little bit after the show. We will have him pacing around outside for a few minutes. That will give him enough time to wonder where you are. Then, BOOM! All these thoughts rushing around his head. Maybe you didn't want to come back! maybe you were kidnapped by a muscly man with white van! Maybe you're pants were charmed off by a man you met during the show. And suddenly, he's running to you like a mouse to cheese!" Carter slapped his hands together.

"Well, OK... What after that? What if he wants to go back to his hotel?" I sighed.

Carter put his arm around my shoulder, "Go. Seem interested, and go in there, but whatever you do, DO NOT have sex with him."

I cocked my head, "Why?"

"We want him to chase you right? Leave him wanting 'more'."

I nodded, getting the plan.

"Now listen, the show ends in about 10 minutes, then people will be rushing out into this room," his arm swept across the room, "You are going to run out side inside that group, slip up against the side of the building and inch around the back. Make sure you're in the shadows, so no one can see you. I want you to wait for 10 minutes before making your move. Go to your meeting place only if he's standing there, if you don't see him, stay hidden and wait."

"We don't actually have a meeting place." I looked away.

Cater sighed, "You can't make this easy can you? "

Then a huge rush of footsteps could be heard, rushing out of the cramped arena . Assorted chattering and a huge wave of WWE fans burst through the door.

"Fine! Just go wait somewhere outside. Then go look for him by his truck." Carter pushed me into the mob.

"But what are you going to do?" I asked, being pulled away.

"I have some phone sex to catch up on!" He yelled to me, almost half-way across the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dang! It's been forever since I updated, forgive me! *bows at your graceful and wonderous feet* It's all this stupid school stuff D: That and serious case of writer's block has made it impossible to upload anything. I promise I try harder! There may even be a new story in the works ;) but you didn't hear it from me...**

**SEP**

* * *

I sat on the sidewalk, not sure where to go. My chin rested in my palms, the cool Irish air blowing across my skin. I shivered slightly. The show had ended about 15 minutes ago, I guess I was playing hard to get, so I sat outside the arena. My mind was cluttered, I couldn't think straight, but I stood up and began to pace. I wanted to go see him so badly. I finally decided to run back to the back of the arena, near the parking garage. I thought he might be there for some reason.

He was.

He stood outside the same Hummer, talking away on his phone, the slightly illuminated screen was barely visible as it pressed against his cheek. As I walked closer I began to hear the words that he was saying. He chuckled sweetly to the people on the other end. I slowly kept walking, the darkness only showing me his silhouette. Step after step I walked faster and faster until I hit a dead sprint. I felt my eyes water with overwhelming emotion and the air rapidly hitting my face.

He must have heard me because just before I hit him at full force, he turned to face me and started to say something. I jumped onto him, knocking us both over, hitting the hard cement with a thud. I felt his arms around me without hesitation, holding me tightly. I cried as we embraced, laying on the ground. Hes strong abs flexing underneath me as he sat us up.I curled up in his lap as the tears flowed from my eyes and tiny sobs escaped for my throat.

"I was waiting for you," He purred in my ear, recovering from having the wind knocked out of him.

"I was playing hard to get!" I sobbed into his shirt, this made him audibly laugh.

He lifted me back to my feet, and gently pushed me into the car seat. I did up my seatbelt and whipped my nose on my sleeve. He started the car and we took of down the road.

We pulled up at a large hotel building, laughing and singing along with the radio as it played some popular song. I undid my seatbelt and jumped carefully to the ground, Randy came around and put his arm around my shoulders. And in through the giant hotel doors we walked.

We reached his room, his long fingers wrapping around the card key while he slide it into the slot on the door. I walked into the door and watched Randy throw his bag on the ground next the tv. I plopped down in a chair and laughed quietly to myself,

"What's so funny?" Randy pulled his shirt off over his head.

"It's just that this is the last place I thought I would be. In Ireland, I mean."

"Yeah, I know how you feel..." Randy walked into the bathroom, turning on the water for a shower. I walked in after him and sat on the counter, hugging my knees to my chest as Randy stripped and hopped into the stream of water.

"So, uh, what have you been up to?" I watched Randy's outline dance behind the curtain.

"You know, same old, same old..." I mumbled into my knees.

"You still living with... what's his name?" He asked.

"Carter? No, he got engaged and moved out. Now I live-" Maybe he doesn't need to know I live with my mom? "By myself,"

"That's cool, been with any guys recently?"

"No..."

He stopped, "Been with an girls recently?" He sounded unsure.

"NO!" I screamed a little too loudly.

He laughed, "Ok, Ok, just checking."

I sat in silence on the counter as he finished his shower. He turned the water off and opened the curtain, reveling his tan, toned figure. He wrapped a towel around his waist and motioned for me to follow him into the bedroom, where he laid down. I crawled next to him, the scent of his body wash lingered on his skin.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his body, soaking my shirt. I curled up and rested my head on my chest. I listened intently to the thumping under his skin. The beat lulled me, curing my nerves. I felt him stroke the back of my head and I hummed lightly into my hand that rested next to my face.

"What are you humming? It sounds familiar..." Randy spoke softly, breaking the silence.

I giggled, "It's your entrance theme!" I giggled again.

Randy laughed, "Of course!"

He pulled my chin up to him, our faces inches away. His lips brushed softly against mine. He lightly pecked at my lips and smiled.

"How long are you staying in Ireland?" His face touching mine. I didn't dare move.

"Our flight back is in 4 days." He frowned.

"Why so soon?"

"Carter has to be back at work, back to Jacob, his boyfriend, and I have a life to get back too." I looked at his lips, and traced my finger along the line of his neck.

"I don't want you to leave," Randy brought my gaze up to meet his.

I stared silently into his eyes, his hand stroked my side. He captured my lips fully and possessively. He climbed on top of me, removing my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Randy brought my leg up to wrap around his waist. The heat from the hot shower water still captured by his body was making me hot. I pulled away for a breath and stared at his eyes again.

"Randy," I struggled to say, my throat felt sticky, "Don't, I-I" Randy just looked at me with those amazing eyes. My voice was caught in my throat, but he knew what I meant. He crawled off of me and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. He pulled them on and sat next to me on the bed, turning on the tv.

He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in tight. I rested my head on his chest, unsure.

"You ok, Dwayne?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Mmm" I mumbled at him.

He patted my head and spoke softly, "I love your hair," He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I got it done yesterday with Carter," I recalled the event, giggling lightly.

"Its adorable," He sat up, setting my head in the center of pillows. He came back with a small, black, digital camera and snapped at picture.

I shrieked and pulled a pillow over my exposed torso.

He smirked and ripped the pillow out of my arms, snapping another picture, with me falling over onto my stomach.

"Randy!" I cried, "Stop it!"

"I can't help it," he said almost seriously, "You're just too cute."

I looked up at him as the flash went off again.

"Well can I at least put a shirt on?" I looked down at my pasty, thin body.

"Oh, no. I want to capture as much as you as possible." He looked at me through the screen hungrily. "In fact-"

Randy crawled on top of me, tugging at my pants and clicking away at the camera.

I whine and struggled to retain my dignity while the flash caught glimpses of my nether regions.

"Don't fight me, pet." With that statement, I froze, allowing Randy to strip me completely, the camera still clicking and beeping.

"Gah!" I curled up in a ball to cover myself. I looked at Randy as he pushed me onto my back, growling.

The camera beeped.

Randy reached out and touched me. I squealed and swatted his hand away, but he caught my hand and threw it back toward the sheets. He gripped me hard, snapping a photo and sliding his hand up my cock, hardening under his touch. I moaned loudly and he straddled my legs, the camera clicking rapidly.

"Randy," I groaned, "Harder, please." His long fingers worked my dick hard. I thrusted into his hand.

"Why should I?"

Click.

I mewled and gripped my hair as Randy chuckled.

Click.

My mind spun in circles. I felt pleasure and embarrassment. The camera staring back at me and Randy's face, wearing a sadistic grin, right behind it.

"Huh? Why should I, love?" He repeated.

"Ah! Please, I can't take it!" I shouted.

I shot hot spurts on cum into the air, landing on my stomach and Randy's hand.

Randy laughed and put the camera down. He leaned over me, my chest heaving, and kissed me on the forehead,

"That was quick,"

…

"Shut up, Randy!"


End file.
